


Completamente

by crazy640



Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Nico POV, Post-Canon, Sort Of, marti scrittore, nico professore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: Perché se c’era una cosa che aveva capito in tutti quegli anni era che Martino era la sua casa, colui che avrebbe portato sempre con sé un pezzo della sua anima e del suo cuore ovunque andasse, prendendosene cura e lasciandogli in cambio un pezzo di sé perché non si sentisse solo.(..)Perché nessuno avrebbe potuto capire, neanche se Niccolò avesse passato ore a spiegare, com'era la sua vita senza Marti.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719463
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Completamente

"Ma soltanto tu  
Mi puoi salvare  
Quando la vita non gira bene  
Non ti fa volare  
Sì, soltanto tu  
Mi puoi salvare  
Sì, soltanto tu  
Love mio, love mio"

Non appena la lezione era finita, i suoi studenti si erano allontanati velocemente, pronti a dare ufficialmente inizio alle vacanze natalizie.

Niccolò li aveva osservati distrattamente mentre raccoglievano i loro bloc- notes o i loro tablet in fretta per lasciare l’aula il prima possibile raccolti in piccoli gruppi oppure singolarmente.

Solitamente anche lui si sarebbe affrettato a infilare il portatile nel proprio zaino e a indossare il cappotto e la sciarpa, in modo da poter essere a casa entro le sette di sera.

Ma oggi non aveva motivo di correre a casa, né di farsi trovare davanti ad un portatile per parlare con l’unica persona che da ormai diciotto anni riusciva sempre a strappargli un sorriso, anche nei giorni più bui quando tutto sembrava non avere più senso.

Oggi quella persona era lì accanto a lui, a ricordargli discretamente la propria presenza con una mano posata sul suo ginocchio destro.

Era stato uno shock trovarlo lì di fronte a sé.

Era l’ultimo giorno di lezioni; era completamente immerso nei propri pensieri, concentrato sulla lezione che avrebbe dovuto tenere di lì a poco, preoccupato di non essere riuscito a dare informazioni sufficienti ai propri studenti in modo che avessero una preparazione adeguata all’esame e soltanto all’ultimo momento quando ormai era davanti all’edificio di Lingue si era accorto delle due figure ferme a pochi metri di distanza che lo aspettavano.

_Gio e Marti._

Un duo indissolubile, quasi quanto quello formato da lui e Martino.

Eppure i suoi occhi avevano registrato soltanto marginalmente la presenza di Gio perché non appena i suoi occhi si erano fissati su Martino, il resto del mondo era scomparso.

Tutto quello a cui aveva pensato fino a poco prima su Mr. Darcy ed Elizabeth era letteralmente evaporato dalla sua mente ed il suo corpo si era immobilizzato, completamente incapace di rispondere a qualsiasi stimolo del suo cervello e l’unica cosa che riusciva a distinguere chiaramente era una sola parola che continuava a risuonargli in testa.

_Marti, Marti, Marti…_

Non lo vedeva da due mesi.

Le conversazioni Skype non contavano…

Non sarebbero mai state abbastanza, non avrebbero mai potuto sopperire al suo desiderio di vicinanza, al bisogno di stringere la mano di Martino, scompigliargli i capelli, sentire il suo profumo…

Tuttavia, nonostante i cambiamenti avvenuti in quei due mesi ( _la barba castana, i capelli leggermente più lunghi)_ , Marti era ancora bellissimo.

_L’uomo dei suoi sogni…_

Il tempo si era completamente fermato mentre i suoi occhi osservavano Martino, fermo sulle scale con un lieve sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra.

_Era un’altra delle sue allucinazioni? Oppure Martino era veramente lì davanti a lui?_

C’era un solo modo per scoprirlo.

Aveva coperto la distanza tra loro in pochi passi e aveva letteralmente gettato le braccia al collo di Martino nascondendo il volto nel posto che da ormai diciotto anni era suo ( _quella piccola nicchia tra il collo e la spalla dove l’odore della pelle di Marti era più forte_ ), sentendolo vacillare nell’impatto con il suo corpo, ma non era passato neanche un attimo prima che Marti gli allacciasse le braccia attorno ai fianchi.

E finalmente, per la prima volta dopo due mesi, Niccolò si era sentito nuovamente a casa.

Perché se c’era una cosa che aveva capito in tutti quegli anni era che Martino era la sua casa, colui che avrebbe portato sempre con sé un pezzo della sua anima e del suo cuore ovunque andasse, prendendosene cura e lasciandogli in cambio un pezzo di sé perché non si sentisse solo.

Niccolò si era abbandonato in quell’abbraccio, aveva respirato a pieni polmoni il suo profumo e quando aveva sentito le dita di Marti affondare tra i suoi capelli aveva aumentato la presa spasmodica attorno alle spalle dell’uomo, totalmente incurante di ciò che avrebbero potuto pensare i suoi studenti ed i suoi colleghi se lo avessero visto in quel momento.

Perché nessuno avrebbe potuto capire, neanche se Niccolò avesse passato ore a spiegare, com’era la sua vita senza Marti.

Nonostante le paure e le insicurezze legate alla sue malattia, Niccolò era riuscito a raggiungere traguardi che il Nico adolescente non avrebbe mai neanche immaginato; era una persona matura, responsabile e in grado di sopportare lo stress che la vita del professore universitario inevitabilmente portava con sé.

Eppure, ad ogni passo della sua carriera di studente universitario prima ( _tra esami superati brillantemente, e quelli andati in modo pessimo accompagnati da crolli di autostima e momenti bui in cui avrebbe voluto abbandonare tutto per aprire un chiringuito in Costa Rica)_ e quella di professore poi, Martino era sempre stato al suo fianco.

Era stato la sua bussola nei momenti in cui gli sembrava di aver perso la retta via e la persona che lo cazziava quando si comportava da coglione; era colui che lo aiutava a studiare e quello che gli toglieva i libri da mano quando si rendeva conto che era arrivato al limite massimo di stanchezza o di sopportazione, costringendolo a rilassarsi e a dedicargli attenzione.

Marti era la sola persona che nonostante gli scazzi, le sporadiche incomprensioni e le liti che si concludevano quando uno dei due se ne andava sbattendo la porta, poche ore dopo era lì sempre pronto a confrontarsi con Nico, cercando di capire dove avevano sbagliato o cosa avrebbero potuto fare per evitare quella lite o quella parola male interpretata e per evitare che una situazione del genere si ripetesse in futuro.

_L’unica persona che era rimasta nonostante tutto._

Come al solito ci aveva pensato Gio a riportare entrambi alla realtà e a ricordargli che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto affrontare un centinaio di studenti che non gli avrebbero fatto sconti se si fosse mostrato distratto o impreparato.

Fortunatamente era riuscito a fare lezione senza dimenticare nessuna delle note che aveva preparato quella mattina ma, come era successo più volte durante quel semestre, i suoi studenti si erano lasciati coinvolgere dal tema e avevano iniziato a fare domande sulla sua vita privata.

Niccolò era consapevole di aver alimentato la loro curiosità al riguardo, inframezzando alle sue argomentazioni alcuni momenti della sua vita privata che si accordavano perfettamente con ciò che stava spiegando loro ma, soprattutto nelle ultime lezioni le cose gli erano un po’ sfuggite di mano.

Certo, la colpa non era soltanto sua: la presenza dei suoi amici, i loro commenti e le loro domande, specialmente Filippo e la sua domanda indiscreta, avevano contribuito ad alimentare la curiosità dei suoi studenti.

Nico, però, sapeva benissimo che c’era una ulteriore motivazione che lo aveva spinto ad aprirsi così tanto durante quei mesi: parlare di Martino, raccontare della loro storia d’amore glielo faceva sentire più vicino durante quelle lunghe settimane di lontananza.

Quando, però, durante la lezione aveva accennato alle “prove d’amore”, rispetto agli anni passati aveva dovuto confrontarsi con lo scetticismo dei suoi studenti.

_Da quando gli adolescenti erano diventati così cinici? Possibile che fosse così difficile credere all’amore?_

Ancora una volta aveva dovuto attingere alla propria esperienza personale, raccontando come l’arrivo di Martino sulla Torretta lo avesse strappato dalla depressione e dall’assoluta certezza che tutto fosse ormai perduto, rimettendo ogni cosa nella giusta prospettiva.

Se inizialmente era riuscito a mantenere un certo distacco, a parlare di quel momento fondamentale della loro storia senza lasciar trasparire la marea di emozioni che ogni volta lo travolgeva al solo pensiero, quel contegno era scomparso del tutto alla domanda successiva.

_Ha mai dato un grande prova d’amore alla persona che ama?_

Più di una. Ma ad ognuna di queste era legato un momento importante della loro storia e Nico non era certo di poter e voler condividere quei momenti preziosi con i suoi studenti.

Per fortuna ci aveva pensato Martino a risolvere quel problema per lui; Marti era capace di sorprenderlo con pochi gesti o poche parole e quel giorno lo aveva fatto di nuovo parlando ai suoi studenti della loro storia d’amore e di come fossero state importanti quelle piccole prove d’amore che Nico aveva fatto per lui nel corso degli anni.

Ce ne erano state tante durante quei diciotto anni: l’antidoto, il viaggio in macchina fino a Bracciano per dimostrargli che era ancora innamorato di lui, il corso di cucina, il concerto al pianoforte che gli aveva dedicato per il loro secondo anniversario…

Dopo aver risposto alla domanda del suo studente, Marti era rimasto al suo fianco, seduto sulla scrivania fino a quando la lezione non era terminata e mentre i suoi studenti avevano lentamente iniziato ad uscire dall’aula.

Un’ombra si palesò davanti a Niccolò, costringendolo ad allontanare lo sguardo dai ragazzi e un sorriso distese all’istante le sue labbra quando vide Giò in piedi a pochi metri da loro.

-Bella lezione professò. Però magari la prossima volta cerca di essere un po’ meno sdolcinato, altrimenti ai tuoi studenti verrà un attacco di diabete- commentò Giò.

Nico ridacchiò annuendo lentamente.

-Me ne ricorderò-

-Va beh, io vado, tanto non credo che avrete più bisogno di me, giusto? – chiese ancora Giò con un sorriso ironico.

Accanto a lui, Marti rise.

-Credo che riusciremo a cavarcela anche senza di te fraté- rispose alzandosi in piedi.

I due uomini si scambiarono un abbraccio che strappò un nuovo sorriso a Nico.

-Grazie di tutto Giò- mormorò Marti contro la spalla dell’amico.

 _Pensare che all’inizio della sua storia con Marti era stato geloso della loro amicizia…_ Marti era stato sincero e gli aveva parlato dei sentimenti che un tempo aveva provato per Giò e di come le sue azioni avessero contribuito alla rottura tra Eva e Giò e, nonostante fin da subito gli avesse detto che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi e che quei sentimenti erano svaniti nel momento in cui Marti lo aveva visto per la prima volta, Nico per diversi mesi non era riuscito a liberarsi di quella sensazione fastidiosa che lo coglieva ogni volta che vedeva i due amici insieme.

E se quella complicità, quell’amicizia si fosse trasformata in qualcos’altro? Cosa avrebbe fatto Niccolò?

Avrebbe lottato per la loro storia d’amore oppure si sarebbe fatto da parte per il bene di Martino?

Fortunatamente non aveva mai dovuto scoprirlo.

-E così io sarei la tua anima gemella? -

La domanda di Marti aveva riportato la sua attenzione sull’uomo, ora fermo in piedi davanti a lui, entrambe le mani posate sulle sue ginocchia, e in risposta Nico aveva alzato le spalle.

-Lo hai capito soltanto adesso? – Nico rispose.

Un sorriso accennato era comparso sulle labbra di Martino, prima che l’uomo abbassasse leggermente la testa chiaramente imbarazzato nonostante gli anni passati insieme.

-Diciamo che fa sempre piacere sentirselo dire…- commentò.

Niente di più vero… Perché se Nico viveva con la paura di perdere Marti per colpa della sua malattia, a sua volta Martino era tormentato dal terrore di non essere abbastanza: abbastanza attraente, abbastanza divertente, abbastanza estroverso.

I traumi del passato erano difficili da cancellare, anche se venivano seppelliti in una parte oscura della propria mente e, nonostante Marti fosse stato capace con il tempo di recuperare un rapporto con il padre, non lo aveva mai perdonato fino in fondo per essersene andato.

Per questo Marti era terrorizzato dall’idea che un giorno qualcuno potesse entrare nelle loro vite e catturare l’attenzione di Niccolò facendogli dimenticare tutto quello che avevano vissuto insieme e l’amore che legava l’uno all’altro.

D’altronde, se Nico aveva lasciato Maddalena per Marti, cosa gli impediva di fare la stessa cosa ancora una volta?

Niccolò conosceva tutte le paure e i dubbi di Martino e fin dal primo giorno si era impegnato per cancellarle, ma ogni tanto puntualmente tornavano a farsi sentire.

-Vorrà dire che continuerò a dirtelo finché non ti stancherai di sentirmi ripetere sempre le stesse cose- Nico disse sfiorando il mignolo della mano destra di Marti con il suo.

Martino annuì.

-Come è andato il tour? - chiese ancora Nico.

Finalmente Marti alzò la testa ed incontrò il suo sguardo.

-Diciamo bene… Eleonora dice che è stato un successo, anzi voleva convincermi ad aggiungere alcune date dopo Natale, ma sono riuscito a farle cambiare idea- raccontò.

-Non hai voglia di incontrare i tuoi fans? – lo prese bonariamente in giro Nico.

Marti alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Diciamo che fans è un po’ esagerato… Non sono mica Stephen King- aggiunse.

Nico aggrottò la fronte.

-Se non sbaglio ti hanno definito “il John Green italiano”, oppure mi confondo con qualcun altro? E poi mi sembra che il libro stia andando bene…-

“ _Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe_ ” era stato una sfida; fin dal primo momento in cui Marti gli aveva parlato di quell’idea che continuava a ronzargli in testa.

Gli aveva raccontato di come avrebbe voluto provare a mettere in parole la loro storia, raccontare l’amore di due ragazzi adolescenti che si trovavano ad affrontare un sentimento che, alle volte, era più grande di loro ed una malattia che avrebbe potuto separarli ancor prima che riuscissero a trovare un punto d’incontro.

_“Non so spiegarti perché, ma sento che questa è una storia che va raccontata, che può essere utile a qualcuno che magari si trova nella nostra stessa situazione”._

Avevano parlato a lungo e più volte, decidendo insieme cosa inserire e cosa omettere della loro storia d’amore ma il libro era principalmente scritto nella prospettiva di Martino: i suoi sentimenti, le sue paure, le sue emozioni.

La prospettiva di Niccolò era presente soltanto nell’epilogo, in cui Marti aveva raccolto tutti i sentimenti che questi aveva provato a seguito della loro riunione, dando voce al caos della sua mente che lentamente trovava la serenità grazie alle parole di Martino e alla promessa di vivere la loro relazione “minuto per minuto”.

Quando Nico lo aveva letto per la prima volta si era ritrovato in lacrime per la potenza dei sentimenti trasmessi sulla carta: se mai avesse avuto dei dubbi riguardo l’amore che Martino provava nei suoi confronti, quel libro era la dimostrazione di quanto fosse stato importante, sincero, profondo e vero il loro amore fin dall’inizio.

Quindi, per Nico non era stata una sorpresa il successo immediato che aveva ottenuto il libro fin dalla sua uscita perché, proprio come aveva detto Marti tanti mesi prima, quando quel libro era soltanto un’idea nella sua testa, quella era una storia che aveva bisogno di essere raccontata.

E tante persone si erano ritrovate nella loro storia d’amore e nelle loro problematiche, felici che finalmente qualcuno avesse dato voce a quei sentimenti che non erano in grado di esprimere.

Alle sue parole, Marti si affrettò ad annuire.

-No, quello sì. Di certo non posso lamentarmi… Non me lo sarei mai aspettato e, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, neanche Ele si aspettava tanto successo-

-Allora qual è il problema? – chiese ancora Nico, osservando attentamente il volto dell’uomo.

Marti sospirò, allontanando nuovamente lo sguardo dal suo.

-Mi piace scrivere. Ho già un’idea su un possibile secondo libro, ma…- tentennò.

Niccolò restò in silenzio, in attesa, alzando soltanto le sopracciglia in un gesto d’esortazione che portò Martino a sospirare per l’ennesima volta.

-Che senso ha scrivere storie d’amore se poi non sono qui per vivere la mia, la nostra storia o quando hai bisogno di me? –

Questa volta fu Nico a sospirare.

-Marti…-

-Due mesi Nì. Ho passato due mesi in giro per città diverse, sballottato tra camere d’albergo incontri letterari e librerie, l’unico modo che avevamo per vederci era Skype… Sei stato male e non ero qui…- Marti disse, dando voce a quello che veramente lo aveva angosciato per settimane.

Immediatamente, le mani di Nico si posarono sulle guance di Marti ruvide di barba, le lunghe dita a sfiorare i capelli dell’uomo, per ancorarlo alla realtà.

-Ehi, Marti guardami…- gli disse attirandolo leggermente verso di sé. -Sto bene e tu sei qui adesso-

-Non è la stessa cosa! Ti avevo promesso che sarei stato accanto a te se fossi stato male e invece ero a chilometri di distanza- replicò Marti con la voce spezzata.

Vero.

Gli aveva fatto quella promessa tanti anni fa e all’epoca Nico aveva creduto che Marti fosse mosso dal senso d’impotenza che coglieva tutti coloro che si trovavano ad assistere ai suoi attacchi, ma con il tempo aveva capito che l’unica cosa che motivava ogni gesto, parola e azione di Martino era l’amore che provava per lui.

In quei diciotto lunghi anni Marti aveva mantenuto quella promessa, fino a poche settimane prima.

Un lieve sorriso distese le labbra di Nico, mentre accarezzava dolcemente lo zigomo destro di Marti con il pollice.

-Forse non eri presente fisicamente, ma eri lì.

C’eri quando Giò mi preparava infinite tazze di tea, quando Eva si sistemava nel letto accanto a me perché non avessi freddo, quando Sana ha passato tre giorni a cucinare nella nostra cucina nonostante sapesse che non avrei quasi toccato cibo, accompagnata dai continui consigli di Silvia su quali fossero i cibi più salutari ed il modo migliore per prepararli nonostante sia incapace di cucinare anche un paio di uova, ed eri lì quando i ragazzi si sono accampati nel nostro salotto per l’ennesimo torneo di Fifa e la maratona di Netflix.

Credi che non sappia che sei stato tu a chieder loro di prendersi cura di me? - Nico disse in un sussurro.

Senza incontrare il suo sguardo Martino alzò le spalle.

-Lo avrebbero fatto comunque…- cercò di minimizzare l’uomo.

Nico si lasciò scappare una risata divertita prima di allontanare alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte di Marti.

-Probabile…Ma sicuramente non sarebbero mai venuti alle mie lezioni.

Elia non sa neanche chi sono Heatcliff e Catherine- aggiunse Nico ridendo di nuovo.

Questa volta Marti si unì alla sua risata per poi allacciare un braccio attorno alla vita di Niccolò.

-Cosa hai dovuto promettergli per convincerlo? – domandò Nico curioso, allontanando le mani dal volto di Marti e posandone una sulla spalla destra dell’uomo e l’altra nuovamente sul piano della cattedra.

Nell’aula vuota tornò il silenzio per qualche istante e, dall’espressione leggermente imbarazzata che si dipinse sul volto di Marti, Nico capì che l’uomo non era particolarmente fiero di quello che aveva fatto.

-Ho provato a corromperlo con un vantaggio a Fifa o promettendo che gli avrei pagato almeno tre birre la prossima volta che ci saremmo visti, ma non si è lasciato convincere.

A quel punto ho chiesto aiuto a Filo- confessò Martino.

Nico aggrottò leggermente la fronte.

-Quindi hai lasciato che ci pensasse il suo ragazzo a convincerlo…-commentò divertito.

Ancora una volta Martino alzò le spalle.

-Chi meglio di lui? -

Nico rise e scosse leggermente la testa.

-Sei veramente pessimo…- commentò tra una risata e l’altra. -Ma ti perdono perché so che sarebbe stato meglio avere un debito con Elia piuttosto che con Filo- aggiunse.

Martino accennò un sorriso e l’attimo dopo si guardò intorno notando come fossero rimasti gli ultimi occupanti dell’aula altrimenti vuota.

-Non dovremmo andar via anche noi? – chiese tornando a voltarsi verso Nico.

-Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo; l’aula non serve più, quindi finché non viene qualcuno a spegnere le luci possiamo stare tranquilli- lo rassicurò Niccolò.

Un sorriso ironico illuminò il volto di Martino.

-Come potevamo stare tranquilli quel famoso Halloween nella piscina? – lo punzecchiò Marti.

Fingendosi scocciato, Niccolò alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre stringeva il braccio destro attorno alla vita di Marti attirandolo a sé e diminuendo maggiormente la loro distanza.

-Quando smetterai di rinfacciarmelo? Non è colpa mia se hanno sostituito il vecchio guardiano con un altro con lo stesso nome- ribatté Nico.

-Questa è la tua versione dei fatti? - domandò l’altro posando un braccio sulla spalla sinistra di Niccolò.

-E’ e resterà sempre la mia versione dei fatti quindi fattene una ragione- disse semplicemente Nico.

Niccolò affondò lo sguardo negli occhi di Marti lasciando nuovamente cadere il silenzio, cogliendo i piccoli cambiamenti avvenuti nell’uomo durante la loro separazione.

Sia lui sia Martino erano cambiati molto da quando si erano incontrati diciotto anni prima, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente.

Il volto di Marti si era affinato, dando risalto ai suoi occhi e alla sua bocca ed il suo fisico si era irrobustito, grazie anche alla corsa mattutina a cui Nico lo costringeva ormai da anni.

Per conto suo, da quando aveva iniziato ad insegnare Nico aveva acquistato un aria più seria: aveva cercato di dar un senso ai suoi ricci e aveva preso l’abitudine di indossare occhiali da lettura durante le lezioni o quando passava ore davanti al portatile, a cui si univano la dieta ferrea che ormai seguiva da anni che insieme alla corsa lo aiutavano a bilanciare gli effetti delle sue medicine.

Ma nonostante tutto, ogni volta che Nico affondava nello sguardo di Marti si ritrovava senza fiato proprio come la prima volta, incredulo che quell’uomo straordinario avesse scelto di stare con lui per sempre e malgrado tutto.

Affrontando la vita al suo fianco minuto per minuto.

-Non ti sta male la barba…Dal vivo è anche meglio- commentò Nico con voce bassa.

Ancora una volta, un’espressione imbarazzata comparve sul volto di Martino.

-Nelle ultime settimane sono stato troppo pigro per radermi ogni mattina.

Fede avrebbe voluto uccidermi… Pensavo di raderla domani- rispose Marti.

-Invece penso che dovresti lasciarla, sai? Ti da un’aria sexy e misteriosa- replicò Nico, alzando le sopracciglia.

-Non sapevo che la barba ti facesse questo effetto…- lo punzecchiò Marti.

Niccolò lo fissò per qualche istante, felice finalmente di avere tutto il tempo del mondo per osservare Marti, per affondare nel suo sguardo e per godere della sua vicinanza.

-Non è la barba… Dovresti saperlo ormai che sei tu che mi fai questo effetto-

Alle sue parole, Martino si lasciò andare ad un respiro profondo e l’attimo dopo annullò la distanza tra loro per posare la testa sulla sua spalla destra, lasciandosi avvolgere dall’abbraccio di Niccolò.

La punta del naso di Martino scivolò contro la pelle del collo lasciata libera dal colletto della camicia e Nico si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, perdendosi nelle sensazioni che quel piccolo gesto gli procurava, affondando parte del viso tra i capelli di Marti, le braccia attorno ai fianchi dell’uomo.

-Non puoi neanche immaginare quanto mi sei mancato…- mormorò Martino.

Nico accennò un sorriso.

-Credimi, lo so benissimo-

Contro la pelle del collo, Niccolò sentì il respiro spezzato che uscì dalle labbra dischiuse di Martino e istintivamente aumentò la stretta del loro abbraccio e gli posò un bacio fra i capelli.

-Stavo per mollare tutto… Volevo solo tornare a Roma da te…-Marti confessò.

Ascoltando quelle parole, osservando il modo in cui erano letteralmente avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, molte persone avrebbero pensato che il loro fosse un rapporto malato, co-dipendente, in cui nessuno dei due aveva spazio per essere sé stesso o per esprimersi al meglio.

Ma quelle congetture, quelle idee erano quanto di più lontano potesse esistere dalla realtà.

Nico era consapevole che parte della propria serenità mentale derivava da Martino, era cosciente che Marti era uno dei motivi per cui i suoi attacchi erano stati così sporadici nel corso di quegli anni, ma allo stesso tempo Nico era riuscito a ritagliare per sé uno spazio, grazie al proprio lavoro, in cui era apprezzato ed ammirato a prescindere dalla presenza di Martino al suo fianco o nella sua vita.

I suoi colleghi lo ammiravano e apprezzavano per il suo lavoro accademico e ed i suoi studenti lo amavano per la passione che metteva nelle proprie lezioni e per il modo affabile con cui si approcciava a loro, senza quella presunzione che aveva sempre odiato quando era a sua volta uno studente e che attirava inevitabilmente l’antipatia e l’astio degli studenti.

Allo stesso modo, Martino era riuscito a trovare una propria dimensione, inizialmente grazie al lavoro nella piccola radio locale in cui aveva lavorato per anni e successivamente grazie al suo libro.

Erano due persone distinte che grazie al loro rapporto erano riusciti a tirare fuori il meglio di sé stessi e dell’altro.

\- E’ vero: è stata una bella botta. Probabilmente non siamo più abituati a stare tanto tempo lontani… Però ne sono venuto fuori e ho ricominciato con la vita di tutti i giorni.

E smettila di tormentarti! Hai mandato uno squadrone al tuo posto- disse Nico con una nota divertita nella voce. -Poi adesso sei qui, no?

Sei anche riuscito a tornare in tempo per il nostro anniversario- aggiunse.

Martino mosse leggermente la testa sulla spalla di Niccolò, in modo da poter incontrare i suoi occhi ed un’aria impassibile sul volto.

-Credevi veramente che ti avrei lasciato solo per il nostro anniversario? – Marti domandò prima di fare un sospiro sconsolato. -Io davvero non so cosa ci faccio con te dopo tutti questi anni… Avrei dovuto lasciarti quando mi hai quasi avvelenato per il nostro primo anniversario- lo prese bonariamente in giro l’attimo dopo, facendo il gesto di sciogliere il loro abbraccio.

Niccolò rise, aumentando la stretta attorno ai fianchi dell’uomo.

-Il solito esagerato! Dopo tanti anni potresti anche ammetterlo che sono state proprio le mie doti culinarie a farti innamorare di me- lo punzecchiò Nico.

-Come no! Le tue doti culinarie, la tua capacità di trattenere il respiro sott’acqua, la tua maestria nello stirare una camicia e non dimentichiamoci la tua abilità nel fare una lavatrice…- elencò Marti.

Prima che Marti potesse continuare il suo elenco all’apparenza infinito, Niccolò gli posò una mano alla base del collo e lo avvicinò al suo volto facendo incontrare le loro labbra.

_Finalmente!_

Nell’istante in cui le loro labbra si sfiorarono, Martino sospirò e una mano si posò sulla guancia destra di Niccolò.

Nico sfiorò più volte le labbra di Marti con le proprie prima di sentirle dischiudere sotto di sé e che Marti mordesse il suo labbro inferiore, mentre la mano sinistra si posava sulla schiena di Nico attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé.

Erano mesi che quasi tutte le notti, dopo aver chiuso la conversazione con Marti, Niccolò sognava quel momento.

Avevano decisamente passato troppo tempo separati…

Niccolò affondò le dita tra i capelli di Marti e insinuò la lingua tra le sue labbra dischiuse, deciso ad approfittare di quel momento.

-Ohi! Che state a fa? Ma vi pare il posto per mettervi a pomiciare? –

Una voce inaspettata risuonò per l’aula, costringendoli a separarsi e portando Niccolò a fissare lo sguardo verso il fondo dell’aula dove, fermo sulla porta c’era Michele, il portiere dell’edificio di Lingue.

Mentre Martino, chiaramente in imbarazzo, si allontanava un paio di passi fermandosi poco distante da lui, Nico si schiarì la voce e alzò una mano in segno di saluto verso l’uomo.

-Salve Michele! -

L’uomo aggrottò la fronte e fece un paio di passi all’interno dell’aula.

-Professor Fares è lei? – chiese l’uomo lasciando trasparire la propria sorpresa.

-Proprio io. Scusami non credevo di essermi trattenuto così tanto- rispose Nico in tono affabile.

Michele scosse la testa.

-No, si figuri…Credevo fossero due studenti… Pensa di fermarsi ancora per molto? - chiese non sapendo chiaramente cos’altro dire.

-Andiamo via subito, giusto il tempo di fare la borsa- concluse Niccolò alzandosi in piedi e girando attorno alla cattedra per confermare le proprie parole.

Michele annuì e, dopo aver salutato per un’ultima volta Niccolò, ritornò sui propri passi ed uscì dall’aula lasciando nuovamente soli i due uomini.

Nel frattempo, Nico aveva raccolto la propria roba e infilato tutto nello zaino e soltanto allora alzò lo sguardo incontrando subito gli occhi di Marti e nello stesso istante in cui i loro sguardi si incrociarono i due scoppiarono a ridere.

-E’ destino…- commentò Marti tra una risata e l’altra.

Niccolò infilò il cappotto e la sciarpa imitato subito dopo da Martino e prima di prendere lo zaino, Nico si fermò davanti all’uomo.

-Che programmi hai per stasera? –

Marti atteggiò il volto ad un’espressione pensierosa per qualche istante prima di sospirare.

-In realtà, avevo in programma una cena con grandi star e folle di fans in adorazione…- Marti rispose ironico.

Nico annuì.

-Beh, non vorrai certo deludere il tuo pubblico- concordò Nico.

Martino alzò le spalle.

-A meno che tu non abbia qualcosa di meglio da propormi…-

Niccolò sospirò e assunse la stessa aria pensierosa che era apparsa poco prima sul volto di Martino.

-Stavo pensando di ordinare qualcosa da mangiare e di spalmarmi sul divano davanti alla tv-

I due uomini, fermi uno davanti all’altro si fissarono per qualche istante in silenzio.

-Mhh…Sushi e Peaky Blinders? – propose Marti senza allontanare lo sguardo dal volto di Nico.

-Sushi e Peaky Blinders- concordò Niccolò.

Nico sapeva bene quanto Martino che i dettagli secondari non avevano alcuna importanza, tutto quello che contava veramente era Marti, fermo davanti a lui e Nico era pronto ad assecondarlo in qualsiasi decisione avrebbe preso per quella sera purché fossero insieme.

Perché quando erano insieme il resto del mondo scompariva e restavano soltanto loro.

Gli ultimi due uomini sulla Terra.

L’attimo dopo, Marti si chinò leggermente verso il suo volto e sfiorò le labbra di Niccolò con un bacio lieve.

-Portami a casa Nì-

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


End file.
